Castigo
by AdelY-sensei
Summary: Cómo cuando tu amigo termina en el hospital y quieres darle una lección, pero las cosas no salen como lo pensaste. Tal vez sean mucho mejores...


Este es mi regalo navideño para Culut Cadmia, realmente ame hacer este oneshot drabble y disfrute mucho cómo quedó, espero que a vos te guste tanto como a mi o más siendo fan de la serie jajaj realmente me entran nervios de que no te guste. Te Deseo una Muy Feliz Navidad!.

* * *

Summary: Cómo cuando quieres darle una lección a tu amigo pero las cosas no salen como lo pensaste. Tal vez sean mucho mejor...

* * *

"Castigo"

— _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._ — Insultaba mentalmente Stiles viendo como Derek rompía con la cercanía que quedaba entre ellos. Su respiración se agitó al notar la seriedad en la mirada del Alfa y ese brillo peculiar en sus profundos ojos rojos. — _Maldición._ Fue lo último que su cerebro racionalizo al ver la leve sonrisa torcida de Derek antes de que no quedara aire entre ellos y sintiera sus labios sobre los suyos.

Supo que el tiro le había salido por la culata en cuanto se halló correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad con que se lo daban y en cuanto entrelazó sus lenguas por iniciativa y placer propio.

Estaba perdido. Ya no había vuelta atrás y lo peor es que estaba seguro, recibiría una paliza. Se la había ganado después de todo.

No es chiste cuando dicen que las personas buenas son las peores cuando se enojan. Stiles que a pesar de su bromista forma de ser, las situaciones en las que se veía envuelto a diario lo cansaban. Estaba harto. Harto de que lo dejen de lado en los momentos importantes. Harto de que lo consideren débil solo por ser humano. No era sólo un simple humano, era increíblemente inteligente y sabía defenderse. ¿O por qué creían que su bate de béisbol terminaba siempre roto? ¿Eh? Enserio ya no soportaba esa situación de ser dejado atrás como si fuera una princesa que necesita protección. Ellos eran un equipo y debían apoyarse. Sobre todo con Derek, ¿o quién se creen que es, el que le termina salvando el trasero más de una vez?

Y fué por ese estrés acumulado hace años que su lengua lo traicionó queriendo darle una pequeña lección. Ahora, sentado en una fría silla a un lado de la cama del hospital de la que Derek acaba de despertar, dijo cosas que no debía.

—¿Qué me pasó?¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres? La mirada que el Alfa le dedicaba era de genuina preocupación, estaba confundido y comenzaba a alterarse, por lo que llamó al doctor rapidamente.

La noticia que les dio los dejó preocupados y alterados. Stile estaba cada vez más enojado, si lo hubiera buscado, si le hubiera pedido ayuda esto no le estaría pasando. En este momento estarían cada quien en su casa y no en la habitación de un hospital con un ambiente tenso tras enterarse de que esperaban que la pérdida de memoria fuese solo temporal.

—Entonces...¿Quién eres?— Al menos, no parecía que hubiese olvidado su acostumbrada expresión seria. Y fue esa misma expresión, ese tono serio y desconfiado, junto a la tensión y la ansiedad que aumentaba en él, que lo hizo responder.

—Tu novio. No puedo creer que me olvidaras.

Sabía qué se excedió en el instante en que las palabras abandonaron su boca. Pero la desencajada expresión de sorpresa en Derek valió la pena. Valió cada problema que su mentira pudiera traer.

¿Vengativo es la palabra? Tal vez solo quería demostrar que no sería fácil jugar con él y no importaba qué tan lejos llegara con ello.

En un principio se sorprendió y lo creyó. Pero extrañamente no se le hacía tan desagradable como creía que debería serle. Fueron en los días siguientes mientras convivio más con su "novio" que comenzó a recordar. Fueron pequeñas acciones cotidianas que le traían sensaciones conocidas pero tras ello volvían sus memorias.

Y supo su mentira.

Aún así le siguió el juego, quería ver qué buscaba lograr con eso, ver hasta donde lo llevaba y pudo notar cuánto se arrepentía, sus ojos nunca pudieron mentirle, pero, eso no cambiaría que lo haría sufrir. Habían tenido citas como cualquier pareja, le era divertido ver a Stiles intentando invitarlo. ¿Se daría cuenta él de cuanto se sonrojaba al hacerlo? ¿O de cómo le temblaban las manos hasta oír su respuesta positiva? Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y él era un lobo, un Alfa sobre todo, y estaba llegando a su límite. Esta estalló cuando terminaban su última salida y lo dejaba en su casa. Fue al ver el cambio drástico en Stiles que, de estar con su sonrisa alegre por el día que pasaron, se transformó en dudas y culpa, podía ver claramente su remordimiento. Fue ahí que su cuerpo se movió por mero instinto, como un depredador a su presa. Lo presiono contra la puerta evitando el ingreso a su casa, acortando la distancia y mezclando sus respiraciones, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y sonrió de lado sabiendo la verdad, y notando en él, el deseo oculto en sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y perderse en el beso.

—Tu bromita te va a salir bastante caro. —susurró en el oído de un sorprendido Stiles que solo pudo ahogar un jadeo al ser arrastrado al interior de su casa por un Derek que no había conocido nunca.

— _Mierda..._

* * *

N.A: Es necesario mencionar que yo no conozco la serie más que algún video para conocer un poco la química entre ellos y la información narrada por mi amiga jaja pero me esforse mucho en ella, espero que quienes lo leyeran lo disfrutaran. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones.

Besos! Adely.


End file.
